Christmas Day
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: "I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would you do? NaruSasu COMPLETE
1. Day 1

Christmas Day

**Summary: **"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would _you_ do? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (BoyxBoy), confusing-ness, OOC-ness (Later), and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** And we wonder why these are called fanfictions? This is based off of the movie **GROUNDHOG DAY**. Watch it, it's funny!

**A/N: **Ice storm and no black out as promised. Yes, I'm still in the ice storm. It's still the 3rd of February. I'm just posting this up later.

(Well, I'm posting it the day after. I thought it would be longer. I'm still in the ice storm, February 4th.)

**REVIEW!**

**Day 1**

* * *

Sasuke walked over to the usual meeting place. The team had decided to meet today, and maybe spend the day together, they were friends.

Or at least they thought they were Sasuke's friends.

It was cold, but, nevertheless, Sasuke wore his usual attire: A blue, short-sleeved, turtle-neck-like collared shirt, white shorts, same old same old.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura called, waving her hand at him in greeting.

"What?" Sasuke asked, sincerely annoyed already.

"Merry Christmas." Sakura said to him, blushing slightly.

"Merry Christmas? Seriously? Aren't you supposed to be the smart person of the group?" Sasuke asked her. "And isn't this a little ways away from the meeting ground? What's Naruto doing?" Sasuke asked, looking past the bubblegum haired girl.

"I was just… I wanted to tell you something.

"What?" Sasuke asked, impatient.

"I-I love you." She said, blushing even more. There was a silence between them, Sasuke looking at her expectantly.

"What? That's it?" Sasuke asked. "Okay, let's go."

"W-what? You… you aren't surprised?"

"Surprised? No, why would I be?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, pushing past the girl.

"Don't you… don't you feel the same way about me?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. Wait… what was that?" Sasuke asked, turning to her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Did you hear _anything_ I said?"

"Sure. Let's hurry, I'm freezing my ass off." Sasuke said, hurrying to their meeting place.

"O-okay."

* * *

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both.

"Don't remind me, dobe." Sasuke replied rudely.

"What? Oh, did you catch the Humbug?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Bless you." Sasuke said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke! Don't be so rude!" Sakura told him.

"Why not, princess?" Sasuke asked.

"_Princess? PRINCESS?_ AFTER WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE, _PRINCESS? HONESTLY?_ You BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at him, slapping his face.

"Ow." Sasuke said.

"Haha, you deserved that, teme." Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

"Sure I did, dumb ass. You want the same treatment?"

"No." Naruto was quick to reply.

"Merry Christmas, you three!" Kakashi said, appearing (Only an hour late this time.)

"Oh my god, couldn't you be on time on Christmas?" A very pissed Sakura asked the gray haired ninja.

"Well-"

"We don't want to hear your excuse this time." Sasuke cut the shinobi off.

"Well, someone has the Humbug." Kakashi said.

"Bless you, do you all have a cold?" Sasuke asked, earning three eye rolls.

"Sasuke, couldn't you at least _pretend _to care?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure. Fine. Oh! Merry Christmas!" Sasuke said in a higher voice than usual.

"Okay, cut that out. It's just disturbing." Kakashi told Sasuke.

"Good, I didn't want to do that again." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Ah, great." Sasuke said, being pulled into a Christmas party.

"Come on!" Sakura ushered the raven haired boy.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" The blonde added.

"Joy." Sasuke said, being pulled into the mass of smiling people, all happy for the same thing, Sakura seeming determined to bring him somewhere. In the process of being dragged, his elbow hit an elderly lady, and she turned to him, smiling at him with that old lady smile. Sasuke cringed. _I hope I don't catch whatever everybody has._

Sakura pulled Sasuke into a spot.

"Now, look up." Sakura instructed Sasuke. Sasuke did as he was told, seeing something hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you know what that is?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Honestly…" Sasuke said, squinting his eyes to see it clearly, "It's a fungus."

"No, it's mistletoe." Sakura corrected him.

"Mistletoe is a fungus." Sasuke said, looking back down at the girl. "So… what? Are you saying that I'm a fungi?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Do you know what mistletoe means?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No, but you're going to tell me."

"If you stand under it… you have to kiss the person under it with you." Sasuke looked back up at the mistletoe.

"That fungus? ...Is that what you all caught?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"No! Just… kiss me."

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm not interested?" Sasuke asked, pushing Sakura off of him, her huffing behind the retreating Sasuke. Sasuke was just about to walk out until he hit someone, his face smacking into their chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke grimaced. Damn Naruto being so… so tall!

"Out of here." Sasuke said, trying to push Naruto out of his way.

"No, you're not! We didn't even open presents!" Naruto pouted at Sasuke.

"Why would I _want_ to?" Sasuke asked the pouting blonde. "And… cut that out! It's annoying!" Sasuke told him.

"Fine." Naruto said, stopping the pouting. "Meany face." Naruto added under his breath.

"Now, let me out of this hell-"

"Sasuke! Hello!" Someone said from behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, turning to face the person.

"Remember me?" The girl asked, twirling her long blonde ponytail around her index finger.

"Am I supposed to?" Sasuke asked the girl with the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sasuke! I remember you!" She whined to him, hurt apparent in her pale blue eyes.

"You're… that one girl with the face, great! Now, I'm shipping out-" Sasuke was cut off by hitting someone. Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the girl.

"Talk to her. You could at least make _someone's_ Christmas day worth while!" Naruto ushered Sasuke.

"I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka?" Ino asked Sasuke, trying to jog his memory.

"Uh… of course. Right. E-hoe. Now-"

"It's Ino!" Ino corrected Sasuke.

"Oh. Pig, got it."

"Ino."

"Pig."

"Ino."

"Would you rather be whore?" Sasuke asked the girl, earning a slap to the face. _Two…_

"Be so mean!" She said, storming off.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Because I don't like her."

"Why not? She was pretty."

"And so are you. Get out of my way." Sasuke said, successfully pushing his way out of the party.

* * *

Sasuke lied down on his bed, facing the ceiling. _I hate Christmas… Well, at least I don't have to relive it over and over again… _Sasuke thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Bada badada badada bada! LOLOLOLO! Ta-da! Chapter 1! DAY 1! YAYZ!

**Review?**

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	2. Day 2

Christmas Day

**Summary: **"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would _you_ do? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (BoyxBoy), confusing-ness, OOC-ness (Later), and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** And we wonder why these are called fanfictions? This is based off of the movie **GROUNDHOG DAY**. Watch it, it's funny!

**A/N: **Enjoy at your own risk. I'm tired and not creative.

It's still February 3rd.

Maybe I'm reliving _my_ day?

That would certainly be odd.

_**Review!**_

**Day 2**

* * *

Sasuke started off on his trip to the meeting place, they said they would meet there again. It was still snowing, damn weather reporters said that it would stop today.

Oh, well.

Sasuke continued to walk until he ran into Sakura. _Strange… isn't this where we met yesterday?_ Sasuke thought to himself, _Nah, she's just going to yell at me for yesterday._

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura called, waving her hand at him in greeting.

"S… Sakura?" Sasuke asked the girl, approaching her with caution.

"Merry Christmas." Sakura said to him, blushing slightly.

"Merry Christmas? What? No, no, that was yesterday." Sasuke said. Was she trying to pull a fast one on him?

"What do you mean, Sasuke? It's Christmas? December 25th? Ever heard of it?"

"Yes, yesterday. Today is the _26__th__._ Get it right. Do I have to come over and show you how to change the day on your calendar again?" Sasuke asked the confused girl.

"Do I have to come over and show you how to keep the right day on your calendar again?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Anyways… I wanted to tell you something…" Sakura trailed off.

"No, oh no. Don't tell me you're going to confess your love to me." Sasuke told the girl.

"What? How did you know?" Sakura asked Sasuke, flabbergasted.

"Are you pulling some sort of prank on me? You are crazy." Sasuke said, continuing his journey to the meeting place.

Oh boy, this was weird.

* * *

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both.

"You and Naruto both." Sasuke told Sakura. "You're both crazy."

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"Christmas was _yesterday. _I get it, you want to get back at me. Okay, I found you out, so now the joke's off." Sasuke told them both.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A confused Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I mean, I've had enough of Christmas, I don't need anymore of it, so stop before I hurt you both."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked Sasuke, looking at Sakura for an answer.

'I really don't know.' Sakura mouthed to Naruto. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Are you sick?"

"No, but I have reason to think that you're sick. You were sick yesterday, too. You and Kakashi. You both said 'Humbug'. Oh god, I think you were contagious." Sasuke said.

"We didn't say Humbug yesterday, that's a Christmas thing!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Merry Christmas, you three!" Kakashi said, appearing (Only an hour late this time.)

"What? Damn, I must be having _some_ Déjà vu." Sasuke told himself. "They have you in on it too?" Sasuke asked the gray haired man.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, looking at his other two students. They both shook their heads, shrugging.

"Christmas was yesterday." Sasuke told Kakashi. "Am I the only one who remembers it?"

"No, you don't remember it. Because _today_ is Christmas." Naruto told Sasuke.

"No it isn't. You all are crazy." Sasuke said, walking away from them.

* * *

"Come on!" Sakura ushered the raven haired boy.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" The blonde added.

The raven haired boy remained silent as he was being pulled into the mass of smiling people, all happy for the same thing, Sakura seeming determined to bring him somewhere. In the process of being dragged, his elbow hit an elderly lady, and she turned to him, smiling at him with that old lady smile. Sasuke looked at her, confused. She did the same thing yesterday, Sasuke could swear she did.

Sakura pulled Sasuke into a spot.

"Now, look up." Sakura instructed Sasuke. Sasuke did as he was told, seeing something hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, no, no no no." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "I don't care about the mistletoe. You guys, just… quit it! Is everybody in one this?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room.

"What? What are you talking about, Sasuke! Just quit it!" Sakura told him.

"What do _you_ mean? CHRISTMAS WAS YESTERDAY, DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled at the girl, turning to escape the events of the previous day. Sasuke was just about to walk out until he hit someone, his face smacking into their chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke groaned at the taller boy.

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"You know what I mean! I'm sick of it!" Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke, you've been acting the same way all day. Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked, sincerely concerned about his comrade.

"The question is, are _you_ alright?"

"Sasuke! Hello!" Someone said from behind him. Sasuke turned to face Ino.

"You're Ino." Sasuke said. "I know. I'm not interested. You're in on it too? If you really want me, stop the prank!" Sasuke spit out at the girl.

"Wh-what?" She asked, looking at Naruto.

"He's been like this all day." Naruto told her.

"Oh. Well… you should stop it. Merry Christmas, if it makes any difference." Ino told Sasuke.

"That's the point!" Sasuke said. "It's not Christmas! Christmas was YESTERDAY!" Sasuke turned around and walked right out of the party, leaving behind two very confused people.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room, looking around. He looked at his calendar.

_December 25__th__._

Sasuke grimaced. Even his calendar was turning against him. He ripped off the accursed day, pleased to see December 26th facing him now. He threw Christmas in the trash.

Who needed it, anyways?

* * *

**A/N: **So, which is it?

Is Sasuke crazy…

…are the people crazy…

…or is no one crazy at all?

_**Reviews?**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	3. Day 3

Christmas Day

**Summary: **"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would _you_ do? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (BoyxBoy), confusing-ness, OOC-ness (Later), and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** And we wonder why these are called fanfictions? This is based off of the movie **GROUNDHOG DAY**. Watch it, it's funny!

**A/N: **Yay. Day 3! In the same day! It's still February 3rd.

I am in a time loop. 0.e

Wish me luck!

_**Reviews?**_

**Day 3**

* * *

Sasuke woke up, facing his ceiling. He sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his calendar, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once again.

_December 25__th__._

What the bloody fucking hell was going on? He refused to believe in the time loop that he was obviously in. He got up, getting dressed and leaving his house towards the meeting grounds.

3…2…1

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura called, waving her hand at him in greeting.

"Damn, the same place." Sasuke mumbled to himself, passing the bubblegum haired girl.

"Wait! Don't you want to stay and chat?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I would love to but… I won't." Sasuke said, walking towards the meeting grounds once again, throwing behind his shoulder, "I'm not interested, if you were wondering."

* * *

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"What?"

"…Didn't this already happen?"

"What?"

"…different question, have you ever gotten Déjà vu?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, shrugging, "Are you getting it now?"

"Am I supposed to?" Naruto asked.

"No, just wondering." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"Okay then, go on with your wondering." Naruto shrugged, leaning back against the rail. Sasuke took care to notice something he never really had before; Naruto had one nice body. What with his blonde tousled hair, bright, shining blue eyes, his sun-kissed skin… Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking?

Kakashi poofed up in front of them.

"Before you say anything, Merry Christmas." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"Well, someone has some holiday spirit! I must say, I'm surprised, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"…right." Sasuke said.

* * *

(This is a new part of the day not seen in the other days!)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all sat next to each other in the bus, which was chilly.

Too bad that hadn't changed.

"It's cold…" Sasuke said, grabbing his arms and rubbing them in an attempt to get warm.

"You should've worn something warmer." Naruto said, "I'm just toasty."

"Okay." Sasuke said, pulling his knees up to his chest. He stole a peek at Naruto. He was hot in more ways than one.

"What, are you really cold?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"Oh! Well… here." Naruto said, taking off his jacket and handing it to Sasuke. "Wear this."

"O-okay." Sasuke stuttered. Did he just stutter? Oh god, this all was getting to his head. He put the jacket on, very annoyed to see that it didn't fit him right, it was big.

Too big for Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "You look adorable in that." Naruto smirked.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, blushing. He got the sudden urge to cuddle. _Damn, go away uke half! _Sasuke willed himself.

How long could he live Christmas before he went crazy?

* * *

"Now, look up." Sakura instructed Sasuke.

"No. I don't care about the mistletoe." Sasuke said, adding, "And I'm not interested in you."

Sasuke turned to leave the scene.

3…2…1…

Sasuke bumped into Naruto's chest, though this time he blushed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No where. I was just coming over here to see you." Sasuke said. Oh, crap, did he really just say that? He mentally slapped himself.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Is this about the jacket thing earlier?"

"No, no it isn't. I just… I don't know, Naruto. I really don't." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean. Ino, you know her, right?"

"Yeah, what does she have to do with anything?"

"Well, she's about to walk over here. She'll say, 'Sasuke! Hello!'"

"Sasuke! Hello!" Ino said from behind him.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Whoa… how did you know that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I just did." Sasuke said. "Now… I've got to go."

"Wait!" Naruto called after him, but Sasuke exited quickly.

He needed to get to sleep.

Maybe he did it right this time?

* * *

**A/N: **BUMBUMBUUUUMMMM! What's going to happen next?

**Warning: The next chapters will skip days**.

Just warning you.

_**Reviews?**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	4. Day 50, 60, 61, 75 and 76

Christmas Day

**Summary: **"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would _you_ do? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (BoyxBoy), confusing-ness, OOC-ness (Later), and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** And we wonder why these are called fanfictions? This is based off of the movie **GROUNDHOG DAY**. Watch it, it's funny!

**A/N: **Oh my God, if any of you have read Oh, For the Love of Math, please sympathize with me.

I just got my first flame.

Oh, and they didn't identify themselves as a flamer. No, they went all out fancy and called themselves a critique. They rambled on about how it wasn't realistic in any sort of way and how it was appalling and blah, blah, BLAH!

**WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE?**

Why are my stories so unrealistic in a bad way?

Because reality is not my friend, and I shot it with a rocket launcher and shoo-ed it out of my head. Why keep the no good thing, anyways?

And I deal with depression, so, flamer (Or hater I don't even care anymore), if I cry myself to sleep tonight, it's because of you.

I was proud of myself for that story, and you just tore it up to bits.

And, just because you say 'This is also just an opinion and shouldn't be taken to heart', it doesn't fucking matter! I'm crying so much my hands are shaking and I can't write!

Anybody who agrees with the so-called 'critique', go fuck yourselves …

Leave me alone.

**Day 50, 60, 61, 75 and 76**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, examining the calendar next to his bed.

_December 25__th__._

_Damn, thought I got it right last time…_

Sasuke got up and walked out in his pajamas. Who cared, really? Sakura just looked at him as if he had grown 600 heads in his sleep.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" She asked.

"They're warm and comfy." Sasuke said, ending the conversation early and walking off.

* * *

"Oh. Hey you two- are you in your pajamas?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, I'm in a squid suit." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I thought you were in your pajamas."

"I am, you dim wit!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Oh… hey, you don't have to be so mean…" Naruto said, hurt in his eyes.

Sasuke, he felt he had to. He had tried to hard to get what he wanted. Or what his brain led him to believe he wanted. _Naruto…_ Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto.

"What? I really don't think I understand. First the pajamas and now this?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Well… if the world was going to explode tomorrow for sure, what would you do?"

"Hm… well, no tomorrow would mean no consequences." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"So, no consequences, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Naruto said.

"Okay… fine." Sasuke replied.

Oh, the plan was magnificent.

* * *

They boarded the bus, Sasuke looking around. He pulled a kunai out of his weapon pack.

_Show time…_

Sasuke held it up to the bus driver's throat.

"Everyone, sit down, or this man's throat will be zilch in the next few seconds." Sasuke instructed everyone, seeming amused with himself.

"Sasuke, if this is about that question earlier, we _do _have a tomorrow." Naruto told him.

"No I don't. Now shut your mouth before this man dies." And everyone zipped their lips shut. Sasuke threw the man to the side, beginning to drive the bus, throwing everyone and everything everywhere in the bus.

And that is one _heck_ of a bunch of every's.

Sasuke drove the bus and rammed into cars, the police after him soon enough.

Hey, can't I have a fanfiction with ninjas _and_ police?

Sasuke laughed maniacally, swerving everywhere. Oh, boy, was this fun.

Then they hit a gas tank and blew up. Yay!

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura called, waving her hand at him in greeting.

Sasuke walked past Sakura, brushing her off.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke said, walking past her.

"Why?"

"Because this god doesn't care about your love." Sasuke replied.

"What?" Sakura asked. What was wrong with her teammate?

* * *

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both.

"Merry Christmas? I should have my own holiday. I am a god." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm a god. I have died three times and lived. I'm a god! Isn't it great?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"…sure. You should go to a psychiatrist. Aren't they great?" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm serious, Naruto! I can do whatever I want and you all won't remember it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What has gotten into yo-" Naruto was cut off by lips on his.

_Did I just kiss Naruto?_

"W-what was that for?" Naruto asked, staring wide eyed at his teammate. Sasuke only shrugged in response.

"You won't remember it tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Everything. I've proved it, though you wouldn't remember it." Sasuke said.

"…right." Naruto said. "So, why do _you_ remember it?"

"I don't know! I don't know what the hell I did to deserve this." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"_Really?"_ Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke in question.

* * *

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both. Sasuke walked right up to Naruto and kissed him. Sasuke blushed slightly in a very cute way.

"M-Merry Christmas." He slightly mumbled. Naruto was just standing there in shock. Sakura was, too, which was weird, why did she care?

_Oh, yeah, she _loves _me._

"Wh-what was that?" Naruto asked Sasuke after a long pause.

"A kiss. I… I didn't know how to say it with words…" Sasuke trailed off, pleased to find that Naruto kissed him again.

_I'm liking this one._

* * *

They boarded the bus, Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. Sasuke leaned slightly on Naruto when they sat down.

"It's cold…" Sasuke said, cuddling up to Naruto. "Warm…" He added, mumbling. Naruto just wrapped his arm around Sasuke, getting comfortable. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He always loved the smile on Naruto's face when he did this.

"Why would I forget this all tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sasuke, brushing the bangs out of Sasuke's face.

"Hmm… what? Did I say that out loud? Oops, sorry. I've just got a thinking brain…" Sasuke mumbled, leaning over to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips. _Hmmm…._Sasuke hummed into the kiss.

"I don't think I could forget something like this." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

"Trust me, you can." Sasuke mumbled. He was tired as _hell._

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking next to him. No one was there. Sasuke sighed, looking at his calendar.

_December 25__th__…_

Sasuke sighed. Did this mean he technically had his virginity?

* * *

Sasuke woke up, groaning. He looked over at his calendar.

_December 25__th__…_

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oi! Hey you two!" Naruto called to them. "Merry Christmas!" Naruto told them both.

"Naruto, you have no idea." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"About what?"

"I know you inside and out now. Why the hell do you never know me? When am I going to get this right?" Sasuke asked himself out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto away.

* * *

"Look over here, in that clearing? There are going to be five boys playing, but stop, here comes the guy on a horse. The horse will be brown, the rider will be wearing a navy blue and white horse rider's uniform, they'll be dragging along a red wagon, one wheel broken off, and on the wagon it'll say 'Merry Christmas' in green letters." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto.

"No it won't." Naruto doubted Sasuke.

"Try me. 3…2…1…" And the horse came, just as Sasuke had promised exactly how he had described it.

"How-"

"I don't have time to explain!" Sasuke spit out, running to the clearing and catching the boy that nearly fell off of the tall tree.

"Thank you, sir." The boy thanked him.

"Your welcome." Sasuke replied. Sasuke walked over, helping two other little boys place the head on their snowman. He went over and stopped a boy from walking onto the ice.

"Watch out, it's thin." Sasuke said, throwing a rock onto the ice, it breaking and falling into the water. Sasuke walked back to Naruto.

"I know practically everything that's happening." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"How?"

"Well, what can I say, I'm stuck on Christmas." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"I've tried everything, Naruto, everything. And I just can't seem to get things right." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto. "I know you so well, I've tried to get you but… I can't. I can't even get this all right." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto kissed Sasuke softly.

"Well, you've got me now. How about we get this right?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"…sure." Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lied down with Sasuke, them both watching the twinkling stars above them.

"Hey… Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked back.

"Well… I… I just hope that we can get this right this time. Today was fun." Sasuke smiled to himself.

"I hope we got it right, too." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, lying down in his comfy bed. He sat up fast, looking at his calendar.

_December 25__th__…_

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled out, almost in tears.

Why couldn't he get this right?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, it was a _little_ forced. I'm just upset, I can't get that flame out of my head. I have low self-esteem, you bastard of a flamer.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Reviews?**_

_**No flames, please!**_

~Sasuke Uzumaki 83


	5. 2 years,3 months,5 days FINALE

Christmas Day

**Summary: **"I want to ask you one question. If you had to live the same day over… what would you do?" Sasuke asked a confused Naruto. Well, what would _you_ do? **NaruSasu**

**Warnings:**Yaoi (BoyxBoy), confusing-ness, OOC-ness (Later), and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** And we wonder why these are called fanfictions? This is based off of the movie **GROUNDHOG DAY**. Watch it, it's funny!

**A/N: **So, hello again peeps, thought I would write some more of this. So I did. ENJOY! **(P.S. READ NO NAME HIGH!)**

**2 years-3 months-5 days**

* * *

Sasuke walked to the usual meeting place, dragging his feet the whole way. "I don't fucking care I hate you all. Especially you." Sasuke said to Sakura, cutting her before she could say anything. The girl ran home in tears.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke? Where… where's Sakura?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"How the fuck should I know?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "And why should I care?"

"Sasuke, it's-"

"It's been Christmas for the past two years." Sasuke said.

"It's only Christmas one day a year." Naruto said. Sasuke snorted.

"I wish it was." Sasuke said.

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Because I'm tired of Christmas. Fuck you all."

"Sasuke-"

"I've been reliving the same day. The only person I don't seem to get is you." Sasuke said, hands rolling up into fists at his sides as he looked up at Naruto.

"…what? Sasuke, are-"

"No, I'm not sick." Sasuke cut him off.

"How di-"

"How did I know what you were going to say? You always say it to me."

"Bu-"

"Like I said, I've been reliving the same day. Listen to what I say before you ask, 'But how?'." Sasuke said rudely.

"Sasuke, why are you being so rude to me?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Because I want you and I can't get you so I'll diss you every chance I get."

"…you want me? Did I just hear you correctly or do I need to clean my ears?"

"You heard me correctly, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto hesitated.

"…hold on, I'm going to clean out my ears so I can- mmfh!" Naruto said as he was tugged into a kiss.

"See? I want you." Sasuke breathed out.

"…Sasuke, are you _sure_ you're not sick? Damn, I think I'm going to catch whatever you have." Naruto said, still a little startled.

"Naruto, just… shut up. You're being retarded."

"I'm being retarded? _**ME? **_And _who_, may I ask, just kissed their _rival?_" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I did. But I'm not being retarded, I'm just in love. Fuck love, fuck this all. I hate it." Sasuke said.

"It's the holidays. It'll pass along with them." Naruto said, more to himself then to Sasuke.

"If they ever pass." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"So, Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked.

"You, multiple times." Sasuke said.

"…I don't even want to know why the hell that was a valid remark." Naruto said, slightly shuddering.

"Naruto… why can't you just accept that _maybe_ I've fallen for you?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, every time you just forget everything that happened the day before. Nothing changes despite how hard I try."

"Sasuke, it's changed. Yesterday was Christmas Eve. Maybe you just had a weird dream. Oh damn, don't tell me you're having wet dreams about me, because that's just disturbing."

"Naruto, I wasn't having wet dreams about you." Sasuke reassured Naruto.

"If you say so." Naruto said, shrugging, and then he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheeks. "Just so you can stop being weird, how about we make this day unforgettable?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, fine by me." Sasuke said to Naruto, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto fell to the snow covered ground, laughing. Snow balls were being hurled over them and were currently hitting other kids. Sasuke and Naruto continued to laugh.

"I hope our snowman will be okay after the snowball fight." Sasuke said, still laughing.

"Yeah. Damn, I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid!" Naruto said, laughing along with Sasuke. The laughing soon settled down and the two breathed out after catching their breaths, looking at each other.

Not even Sasuke could tell who leaned in for the kiss first.

* * *

Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, both of them still making out. Sasuke looked to the side, but Naruto just kissed along his jaw, then to his neck.

"Ha, Naruto…?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed against Sasuke's neck.

"I love you. You love me back, right?" Sasuke said.

"Mm-hmm." Naruto hummed in reply.

"Do you still think it will go away with the holidays?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Mm-mm."

"Good. I hope I got it right this time." Sasuke mumbled the last part to himself. Naruto detached form Sasuke's neck and re-attached to Sasuke's lips. Naruto pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hmm… Merry Christmas." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Sasuke woke up on his bed, nice and comfy. Looking over at his calendar, he read it.

_December 25__th__._

Sasuke mentally cursed, he was almost crying now. Why could he never get this right?

A tanned arm reached over and changed the calendar on the wall.

"Mm… you forgot to change the calendar, Sasuke." Naruto said groggily.

"You're here?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Did you _already_ forget last night?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, of course not." Sasuke said, starting to make out with Naruto.

"Mm… you weren't _nearly_ _**this**_ energetic last night…" Naruto said in between kisses.

"Mm-hm." Sasuke hummed into a kiss, smiling.

He finally got it right.

* * *

Sasuke cuddled up onto Naruto's chest, felling asleep ever-so-slowly. Valentine's Day had been fun. He regretted throwing away the day off of the calendar, but he had too. The day had to pass, right?

* * *

Sasuke woke up, not finding Naruto in the bed. He looked at the Calendar and groaned.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled at the February 14th.

* * *

**A/N: **YAYZ! I feel sorry for Sasuke at the end of this, but I am just that mean. Be happy, this story was supposed to be _**way **_shorter than I made it. I just didn't feel that mean.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
